


sweet, salty, spicy, sweet (sip me til i'm gone)

by grammarkid



Series: sweet, salty, spicy, sweet [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: A more lighthearted take on Trimberly, Accidental Orgasms, And lots and lots of Trini getting her ass kicked in one way or another, F/F, Featuring shameless flirting, For people who like their Kimberly extra toppy, Trini's sooooooo gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grammarkid/pseuds/grammarkid
Summary: "Kissing Kimberly is heaven.It’s also its own kind of hell.Heaven because Trini literally feels like she’s floating on cloud nine whenever their lips touch; the rest of the world falls away and nothing else matters. Hell because Kimberly is a relentless tease; she is an amazing kisser, she knows it, and she likes to use it to her advantage to leave Trini dazed, trembling, and breathless at any given moment."A one-shot that really got away from me and acquired one too many trope-y cliches. Established Trimberly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trini's gay and Kimberly's a tease. That's literally it, I'm sorry.

Kissing Kimberly is heaven.

It’s also its own kind of hell.

Heaven because Trini literally feels like she’s floating on cloud nine whenever their lips touch; the rest of the world falls away and nothing else matters. Hell because Kimberly is a _relentless tease_ ; she is an amazing kisser, she knows it, and she likes to use it to her advantage to leave Trini dazed, trembling, and breathless at any given moment. As affectionate and sweet as she is, she’s certainly not shy, and she has no problem kissing Trini to the brink of a heart attack almost daily.

Which is why, for the third week in a row, they’re going to be late for detention.

They met up in Kimberly’s bedroom ten minutes ago, and they’ve already lingered five minutes longer than they should have. Miraculously, they made it to the windowsill – for whatever reason, Kimberly prefers using her bedroom window to the front door – but, just when they were about to leave, Kimberly distracted her again, which is how Trini ended up like _this_ , slumped bonelessly back against the sill while Kimberly stands between her knees and thoroughly wrecks her.

Her kisses are warm and slick and just a little bit sticky from her lip gloss, and they make Trini’s stomach twist in a way that is simultaneously pleasant and agonizing. Still, no matter how detrimental to her physical and mental state they are every time, Trini can’t resist them. She’s addicted. Kimberly’s lips are like candy – and Trini fucking loves candy.

Luckily enough, Kimberly is more than happy to oblige. Sometimes, she kisses her as they linger by her locker between periods, and Trini forgets what class she’s supposed to attend next. Sometimes, she kisses her in the backseat of Jason’s newly rebuilt Bronco after school lets out, and Trini forgets the month, the week, the year. Sometimes, they make out in Kimberly’s bed for the better part of an evening, and Trini forgets how to breathe, forgets that she _needs_ to breathe.

Oh, and, sometimes, they make out in Kimberly’s bedroom window when they should already be halfway to school.

Trini doesn’t protest. (She’s not stupid.)

Not that it would have much of an effect.

Kimberly knows that every kiss leaves Trini absolutely devastated. She does it _on purpose_ – and Trini doesn’t really want to advertise it too much, but honestly… that’s kind of the best part, isn’t it? Maybe she’s just a glutton for punishment.

She’s beginning to wonder if they’re going to make an appearance in detention _at all_ , when Kimberly finally lets up. She presses one last lingering kiss to Trini’s lips and then pulls back with a satisfied little sigh.

Trini focuses on remembering how to get oxygen back up to her brain.

“Come on,” Kimberly giggles. “Even if we start running now, we’re going to be late.”

Luckily, Trini’s legs are still more or less functional. She stands. “Whose fault is that?”

Kim pauses on her way out the window, raising an eyebrow. “Are you complaining?”

“Psh – what? I didn’t – nope, I didn’t say _anything_. Not a word.”

//

The weeks before they started dating were torture.

Trini wasn’t really used to having friends – especially not _girl_ friends, and definitely not _excessively_ _tactile_ girl friends who always had to be touching her in some way at any given moment. Surprise, surprise. She quickly came to find out, once things in Angel Grove had more or less returned to normal again, that Kimberly was undeniably one of those girls.

Whenever they were together, whether alone or with the guys, Kimberly was _all over her_. If she wasn’t holding her hand, they were walking down the hall arm in arm; they were sitting shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip at the lunch table, or she was resting her head on Trini’s shoulder while they watched old kung fu movies with Zack’s mom on the weekends; on top of that, she was prone to spontaneous hugging, and she always, always parted ways with a kiss on the cheek.

(Trini was later enlightened that this was Kimberly’s way of trying to drop hints that she liked her, but Trini was far too dumb, oblivious, and cynical to decode the messages beneath her touch, so she endured it all as the sweetest torment.)

Things got worse when they really started hanging out at each other’s houses. Trini’s bedroom had very little in the way of furniture, which meant that her little twin bed was the only available place to sit that wasn’t the floor, whereas all the furniture in Kimberly’s bedroom was so large that it could easily fit both of them together – and if Trini didn’t choose the same one, Kimberly would pout about it until she did, or she’d just get up from her designated piece of furniture and join Trini on hers. Well, cuddly Kimberly was one thing, but cuddly Kimberly _in a bed_ was something else entirely.

She was a habitual napper. She denied it vehemently, but all Trini had to do was rub her back for a few seconds and the other girl would pass out like a light. (To this day, Trini still doesn’t know how she figured that out.) Unfortunately, she was cuddly and needy and touch-hungry even in her sleep. For Trini, that meant long hours staring at the ceiling trying to ignore the fact that the girl she was absolutely crazy about was wrapped around her like a human-sized koala.

When they weren’t sleeping (or pretending to sleep, in Trini’s case), Kimberly used every available excuse to touch her, as usual. It wasn’t that Trini _minded_ _it_ so much as it kind of _hurt_ in a way – because she’s an _idiot_ and she didn’t _know_ that Kimberly actually _liked_ her. She was so convinced that Kimberly was just that kind of girl friend that she couldn’t really let herself _enjoy_ their proximity. Case in point – the one and only time they got into a tickle fight, Trini flat out bolted.

All she remembers thinking is ‘this is bad, very bad,’ because every cliche movie she’d ever seen had convinced her that two girls rolling around in a bed, tickling each other, inevitably led to giggling and nuzzling unnecessarily close, which eventually led to kissing, which, she was sure, would lead to herself being punched in the face and probably through a wall by one very pissed off Kimberly Hart. So, she did what she does best – she ran. She made up some lame excuse on the tip of her tongue, jumped out of Kimberly’s window and ran home like a little puppy with its tail between its legs. It stung like hell later and wounded her pride for the better part of a week, but it got her the fuck out of there and fast.

(She later found out that it also robbed her of the potential first kiss she _definitely_ would have gotten – minus the punch in the face she had expected to follow. Which, honestly, is just a giant analogy for her luck with girls in general.)

Kimberly accepted it, didn’t hold it against her. She always managed to intuit when Trini really needed a break, and she gave them to her without question, but she also knew when to push, when Trini was weak and likely to give in, and she was equally as good at capitalizing on that weakness. They were hanging out almost daily and then – then, Trini started spending the night sometimes, because Kimberly’s house was always empty and she was so lonely, and in the late hours of the night, Trini’s phone would light up on her nightstand with some variation of ‘are you awake?’ or ‘I can’t sleep, it’s too quiet’ or ‘I miss you’ or ‘come over, please’ – and Trini went, of _course_ , because she was fucking whipped.

Spending the night was innocent enough, except it was so fucking frustrating. That horribly predictable, cringe-worthy part in the original _Bring It On_ where Cliff and Torrance are flirting while they’re brushing their teeth? Yeah, Kimberly totally started doing that, every time they got ready for bed – and it made Trini’s palms sweat and her stomach tight, for absolutely no damn reason. Also, that whole unconscious-cuddling thing Kimberly always did whenever they ‘napped’? It was worse overnight. (For two whole weeks, Trini hardly slept.) It was all so… domestic and couple-y and Trini was honestly starting to lose her mind, because – seriously, did platonic friends really flirt this fucking much?

But then they started dating.

Kind of suddenly, actually. Without warning, out of the blue.

(Trini now knows that’s just how Kimberly likes to do things.)

They were getting coffee at the newly-rebuilt Krispy Kreme, and Trini had to be home soon because it was Wednesday, which meant that it was _carne adobada_ night, her father’s specialty. She had to make an appearance or she would’ve been ‘grounded’ for the foreseeable future. It was kind of a routine by that point, so Kimberly automatically walked with her across town to the end of her block. (Luckily, Trini’s parents still didn’t actually know that Kimberly _existed._ )

Trini was mentally steeling herself for Kimberly’s customary farewell kiss on the cheek – only to feel it fall upon her lips.

Kimberly’s fingertips were feather-light against her neck, and her lips were soft and pliant and warm and just a little bit sticky from the gloss she had reapplied after they finished their muffin, and Trini’s stomach was flipping like a pancake as she tried to decide whether the flavor on Kimberly’s lips was raspberry or cherry or if it was all just a dream.

Mortifyingly enough, she didn’t kiss back. (Idiot.) She was too shocked. But Kim didn’t hold it against her, just planted another chaste peck on her lips, pulled back with a cute little smile, linked their fingers, and said, ‘Come over later?’

Trini nodded. She went home. She laid in bed, stared at her ceiling for two hours. She ate her _carne adobada_ – and it was only in the thirty minutes before she was actually supposed to go to Kimberly’s that she freaked the fuck out.

Because she’s a coward and an idiot and a loser, she decided she wasn’t going to go. She opened Kimberly’s text thread, fully prepared to make some excuse about why she couldn’t go, but every excuse she wrote was flimsy and transparent. Finally, after she’d typed and erased everything twelve times, the Dreaded Dots of Doom appeared on Kimberly’s end. Her text said, ‘I’ve been watching you change your mind about what you want to say for three minutes now, please just come over’ – and Trini didn’t know whether she should be embarrassed that Kimberly had witnessed her incompetence or overjoyed that Kimberly had just been sitting in her room with her phone opened to their conversation, waiting for a text, _or_ further embarrassed that Kimberly knew her so well that she anticipated Trini’s attempts to back out.

She was still set on not going, not answering at all, even pretending that her traitorous phone hadn’t already relayed the incontrovertible evidence of a read receipt back to Kimberly’s. The decision was made for her when the next text came.

All it said was, ‘I really want to kiss you again.’

For once in her life, Trini didn’t question it. She paused only long enough to type back ‘Omw,’ and started running. She was more than a little out of breath by the time she got to Kimberly’s place, because she literally sprinted the entire four and a half miles, but it felt good to be running toward something for once, rather than away from it.

Just as she promised, Kimberly opened the door with a beaming smile and another kiss.

As thrilled as she was, once the initial shock subsided, Trini couldn’t help rattling off an elementary list of interrogatives – who, what, when, where, why, how? Kimberly just laughed. Despite how dramatic all of their lives had become in the past few months, there was no giant heart-to-heart confession, no breakdown. Kimberly just took her face in her hands, squishing it a little between her palms, and laughed as she said, ‘I _like_ you, you adorable idiot.’ She kissed her again just to make her point. ‘I’ve been flirting with you for weeks, but apparently _that’s_ the only way to get it through your head.’

And, yeah, Trini may be an idiot, but she’s a supremely lucky idiot, because that night, Kimberly became her girlfriend.

//

Most kids don’t look forward to detention, but Trini does. It doubles as an excuse to see her friends and her girlfriend – insert sappy, lovelorn sigh here – and a reason to get out of the house for one more day each week. What’s not to like?

Granted, it used to be a lot more enjoyable before the new detention supervisor – the Warden, as Zack likes to call him, in deep ominous tones – separated each of them to different corners of the room because they’re too ‘rowdy’ in a group. Even _more_ so before he began enforcing a detention-wide ordinance that requires all of them to deposit their cell phones in a big plastic bin that sits on the corner of his desk before the bell rings each morning.

(Luckily, they’re _Power Rangers_ , so they’ve developed other methods of communicating. The Warden has sharp eyes, but they’re definitely not sharp enough to detect the folded slips of paper they fling around the room like throwing stars.)

Trini and Kimberly slip into the classroom only _a little_ late – so that means the Warden only glares _a little_ as they deposit their phones in the bin, and Zack and Jason only make faces and wiggle their eyebrows _a little_ as Trini takes her seat at the far side of the room – but those things slip her mind almost immediately. The moment Kimberly sits down, she peels off the sweater she insisted on wearing this morning. That, in itself, is usually a pretty nice sight, Trini won’t deny – but she’s admittedly more interested in the fact that Kimberly is _wearing her shirt_. Not just any shirt, her _favorite_ shirt.

There’s a visible size discrepancy between the two of them, so it’s smaller on her than it should be. It’s only long enough to brush against the waistband of her jeans, just barely, and every minute shift makes it stretch that much further away, revealing even more of the smooth, bronze skin beneath. Trini is staring so intently that it almost feels like tunnel vision or something; she’s mesmerized by the sight of Kimberly’s lower back, its elegant curve, the faint knots of her spine…

She doesn’t _see_ the note heading in her direction, exactly – her Ranger senses just kind of take over on instinct.

It’s from Kimberly. Trini flushes faintly because she _knows_ that Kimberly caught her staring, but when she glances back, kind of sheepishly, Kimberly just smiles like this was her plan all along. Trini takes a deep breath and opens the note.

_See something you like? ;)_

Kimberly Hart, tease-extraordinaire.

She’s a walking, talking heart attack.

_That’s my shirt,_ Trini scrawls in return – teenage elegance at its finest. She folds it up and tosses it back across the room.

Look, she never said she was _good_ at flirting with girls, okay? How she actually landed _Kimberly Hart_ is way beyond her.

Kimberly’s response glides back to her a moment later.

_I borrowed it last time I snuck into your room, I hope you don’t mind_

On paper, the statement seems innocent enough, but the sly smirk on Kimberly’s lips implies that it’s really _not_.

_It’s not like you know that one is my favorite or anything_ , Trini writes.

She’s kind of proud of that one, because it proves that she still has _something_ resembling a spine. Small victories.

Very small victories – like, three-second victories, because that’s literally as long as takes for Kimberly to reply.

_You gonna fight me for it? Let’s go, one on one, take me down_

When Trini catches her eyes – because, like, _come on_ – Kimberly bites her lip.

On purpose, damn it.

Trini has only a few moments to stare before she hears the faint _whiz_ of another note headed in her direction. She barely snaps out of her stupor in time to catch it. Unfortunately, this one is from Zack, and she scowls when she unfolds it.

_oooooh sneaky sneaky what r u 2 lovebirds talking about?? ;P_

_None of your fucking business Taylor_ , she scrawls hastily and flings it back at him.

Kimberly watches this interaction with an amused grin, but she changes tactics when their eyes meet, nibbling playfully on the cap of her pen while blatantly giving Trini a slow once-over from across the room – and, damn, Trini’s so fucking gay, it’s not even _funny_. She completely forgets that Kimberly’s still waiting for her to respond until she nods toward the paper that’s gradually beginning to wrinkle beneath Trini’s hands (which are both now curled into fists on her desk).

_Or you could be nice and just give it back to me_

(It’s not her finest moment.)

Zack’s note comes sailing back a moment later. For a moment, she entertains the thought of letting it fly right out of the open window she’s seated next to, but she snatches it out of the air at the very last second – and regrets it immediately.

_aww come on t dont be shy ur blushinggggggg *^_^*_

She clenches her teeth into a snarl and raises her closed fist at him.

He pretends to cower, but he’s laughing too hard to be convincing.

_I’m going to kick your asssssssssss_ , she writes back.

The moment his note leaves her hand, she’s reaching out with the other to catch Kimberly’s. (Dude, this is actually kind of making her dizzy.) But she focuses on the task at hand and unfolds the note with the faintest tremble in her fingers.

_You can have it back, but you’ll have to take it off me_

Trini groans under her breath, and drops her head onto her desk with a very audible _thunk_. This girl is going to kill her, she really is. She has just enough strength to lift her hand and scribble a response.

_Don’t worry about it, keep it_

That’s the most articulate surrender she can muster.

She’s still trying to catch her breath when Zack’s note returns, and she just about tears it in half in her haste to unfold it and get whatever idiotic thing is waiting for her inside over with. Honestly, at this point, she shouldn’t be surprised that beneath their handwriting is now a crude drawing of (what she suspects must be, but doesn’t really look like) Kimberly and herself kissing, with a dozen little hearts floating above their heads.

Zack is laughing; she doesn’t look, but she can hear him snickering to himself (and probably to Jason) across the room.

She scribbles _FUCK OFF ZACK,_ then whips it back so hard that it pings him in the face. It’s more than a little satisfying.

Kimberly’s next note arrives a moment later, followed by another look that leaves Trini shaking in her seat.

_Are you sure? It is your *favorite* after all_

_It’s totally fine, it looks good on you_

The moment she returns Kimberly’s note, three are thrown back at her in rapid succession – almost all at once and with hardly any precision. She has to stretch almost entirely out of her seat to catch the last one, and even with preternatural Ranger powers, she’s almost not fast enough. She turns to all the guys with a glare and mouths, ‘Dude, what the fuck?’

Zack and Jason just stare at her expectantly, while Billy has the decency to at least appear kind of sheepish.

Because she loves him, she opens Billy’s note first, which says, _Sorry, Trini. I tried to get them to stop, but they’re being jerks._

She quickly scrawls back, _It’s okay Billy, you’re still my bro,_ and sends it back off to him nice and easy, like a frisbee.

Jason’s note is barely legible because of his terrible penmanship, but Trini’s pretty sure it says something along the lines of, _Dude come on if you’re gonna flirt with Kim and be_ _THAT_ _obvious about it then you have to know we’re gonna clown you for it_.

Her reply to him is very concise and also mature – _Um she started it okay!!? Why don’t you make fun of her for a change??_

She doesn’t bother to open Zack’s, because she’s sure it’s nothing she wants to see. Instead, she turns toward him with a big smile, lifts his note to brandish it between them, and then promptly rips it up. As she scatters the pieces on the floor, he fakes an obnoxiously indignant gasp and clutches his chest dramatically. He goes on to perform a _very_ cringe-worthy imitation of sign language that she interprets vaguely as ‘you - NOT - bro - anymore.’

She mouths back, ‘Never was,' but she doesn’t see his response, because Jason’s note is on its way back to her, with Kimberly’s hot on its tail.

Although Jason’s note is likely filled with more ridicule, it’s probably less… dangerous, so she goes with that one first.

_If any of us even said a word to her you’d beat the shit out of us_

She rolls her eyes. _What makes you think I’ll let you get away with saying it to me?_

Once Jason’s note is out of her hands, the panic really sets in. She stares down at the neatly folded square labeled ‘Trini <3’ sitting innocuously – _deceptively_ – on her desk for a solid ten seconds before she finally gathers the courage to open it.

_I think it would look better on the floor ;)_

Trini collapses into a heap on her desk. Sure, it’s not the _most_ creative comeback – but this is Kimberly Hart, okay? She could read cheesy pick-up lines out of a dollar-store book and still get Trini’s heart racing.

So she doesn’t respond. She doesn’t need to – Kimberly knows she’s won their little game.

Trini’s head is still on her desk, buried beneath her arms, when Jason’s note comes whistling back in her direction. She catches it, unfolds it, and reads it, all without lifting her head.

_Because Kim’s got you whipped LMAO_

Trini doesn’t bother to deny it, just accepts defeat.

//

Becoming a Ranger meant a lot of things, one of which was a sudden and particular affinity for their Ranger colors.

Trini had never really liked yellow. It was commonly associated with happiness and cheer, so she disliked it on principle for that reason alone, but after the five of them saved Angel Grove from total annihilation, she found herself wearing an increasing amount of yellow clothing, almost subconsciously. It was bizarre. Her eyes were drawn to it in paintings and pictures and movies, and it caught her eye in shop windows in a way that it never had before. The more she wore it, the less she hated it, and the more she embraced finding new ways to represent her power coin.

It was the same with the rest of the Rangers. Jason spent three weeks’ allowance on a red leather jacket, Billy wore the same blue cardigan for six days in a row, while Zack was practically a walking advertisement for Vantablack. Kimberly wore more pink than she used to as well, but she was the only Ranger who seemed to be attracted to a secondary color.

Two days after they started dating, Kimberly painted her nails yellow. After a week, she’d successfully managed to steal Trini’s favorite yellow hoodie. After two weeks, the simple pink choker she’d been wearing daily for almost two months mysteriously acquired a little yellow charm in the shape of a heart. On their one month anniversary, she just ‘happened’ to drag Trini into Victoria’s Secret to suffer in anguished silence as Kimberly purchased a matching set of panties and a bra, both of which were kind of lacy and just a little bit suggestive and – of fucking course – bright yellow.

Trini was oblivious when it came to a lot of things, but that particular kind of symbolism was not lost on her.

Everyone noticed, even Billy, but none of them said anything. Not to Kimberly, anyway. They deigned, instead, to tease Trini about everything without mercy, surreptitiously texting her their observations whenever Kimberly wasn’t looking.

For example, the day Kimberly decided to wear her favorite new undergarments to school for the first time.

**bane of my existence**

**Thursday** 12:14 PM

yo trini heads up im p sure kims wearing a yellow thong 2day

YOURE DEAD MEAT TAYLOR

LMAOOO dont kick my ass, im sry but shes obvi not trying 2 hide it

she rly wants 2 let ppl kno the only color allowed > her pants is yellow

I am literally going to murder you

**captain pretty boy**

**Thursday** 12:18 PM

Trini 

Trini!!!

TRINI

TRINI TELL ME YOU SEE THAT

Shut up, I hate you

TRINI ITS YELLOW

I’m blocking you

**perfect angel child**

**Thursday** 12:20 PM

Hey, why do Zack and Jason keep texting you?

We’re literally all sitting together at the same table.

Am I missing something again?

They’re making fun of me Billy

Wow, rude. Don’t worry, T. I gotchu.

You’re the best

Billy silenced them at that point, because Billy’s an angel sent from Heaven, Trini’s sure of that – but of course, it didn’t really stop there. (It didn’t even _start_ there, honestly. That’s just her most vivid recollection of wanting to throttle Jason and Zack at the same time.) Much to Trini’s chagrin, teasing her for Kimberly’s more demonstrative fashion statements, even though _she_ had nothing to do with them herself, became somewhat of a common occurrence for the guys.

**captain pretty boy**

**3/10/17** 1:21 PM

Damnnnnnn Trini get it

Oh god what now?

Attachment: 1 Image

I think Zack was right

Yellow really is the only color allowed under Kim’s clothes

Okay that’s it

I’m resigning

Deleting all of you

Find another yellow ranger

I’m out

Wait Triniiiiiii no, come baaaaaack

I’m sorry I swear, I actually think its really cute

Forgive me?

Whatever

Attachment: 1 Image

Hahaha I’m sorry I had to

Si dices una palabra más, te estrangularé con tu propio jockstrap

Se donde vives pendejo

Oh shit

Trini come on

It was just a joke

You know idk what that means

All I got was jockstrap

And honestly that scares me a little

TRINI WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?

**perfect angel child**

**3/18/17** 8:02 AM

Hey, have you noticed that Kim wears more yellow than you do lately?

That’s probably because she’s stolen half my wardrobe

That’s kind of weird. I mean, most of us seem to stick to our own Ranger color, but she’s been

wearing yours lately. It’skind of throwing me off, to be honest. Come to think of it, you always

have that pink hair tie on your wrist lately, too.

Wait.

Oh.

Is trading Ranger colors, like, some kind of girlfriend thing?

Yeah Billy it’s a girlfriend thing

Then that makes sense! Cool. I think she looks very nice in yellow.

Me too buddy, me too

**bane of my existence**

**3/27/17** 4:13 AM

sup t havin sweet dreams or makin sweet love?

Planning your funeral

It’s four in the morning asshole

Do you ever fucking sleep?

nah id much rather annoy u all night

Okay well unlike you I actually have to go to school tomorrow

Goodnight loser

wait b4 u go i have a question

pls its rly important

What?

did kim get yellow bedsheets yet or r u guys waiting 4 a special occasion??

Do you know what the word “eviscerate” means?

ive attended 35 days of school in the last year

p sure u can figure out the a 2 that q

Look it up

And pray for mercy

wait

what

//

Even though Rita has been defeated and Angel Grove is supposedly safe, Jason (at the behest of Zordon and Alpha, of course) insists that they continue their training so that they’re prepared for the inevitable arrival of the next big bad.

At first, it wasn’t so bad. It hurt, and Trini went home with more bruises than she could count, but she got to help build Billy’s confidence with more complicated physical maneuvers and to sneak glances at Kimberly across the Pit and, most importantly, to beat the living hell out of Zack almost daily – and _that_ alone made all the aches and pains worth it.

But then Kimberly and Trini started dating, and everything changed. Now, they’re paired together as sparring partners almost exclusively, which means less of her time is spent abusing Zack and more is spent getting her own ass kicked.

Because, inevitably, it happens – Kimberly kisses her.

Kimberly kisses her, then punches her in the face.

Kimberly kisses her, then kicks her in the solar plexus.

Kimberly kisses her, then knocks her on her ass.

Kimberly kisses her, then – etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

Because Kimberly Hart is a what? A relentless tease, that’s right.

Trini falls for it every time, even though she knows _exactly_ what Kimberly’s doing. She just can’t help it. Even when she purposefully tries to keep her distance, to stay out of reach, that smile and those eyes just reel her right back in, leaving her vulnerable to another attack. Between her lips and her fists, Trini can’t really decide which are more devastating.

Worse, Kimberly doesn’t do it to _win_ or to _beat her_. She just likes to have the upper hand, always. She kisses her because she knows it causes Trini’s brain to short out for a solid thirty seconds, and Trini has this feeling that she just likes to _see_ the extent of her ability to, quite literally, bring Trini to her knees. (She’s not going to lie, thinking that Kimberly does it on purpose is kind of hot.) But, honestly, Trini’s _dying_ , and she has just about tried everything to get her to show mercy. She’s complained, argued, accused Kimberly of _cheating_ more than once – but Kimberly just gives her a sweet smile and claims that she’s ‘helping her’ by teaching her how to ‘shake it off’ to improve her ‘response times’ to ‘distracting stimuli’ during battle. Yeah, Trini’s not buying it. She just likes to _tease_ her, and Trini’s so fucking desperate that she lets her.

That’s how she finds herself in her current situation, trying and failing miserably to find her footing in the loose dirt and rubble at the bottom of the Pit, one-hundred-percent legitimately trapped between Kimberly’s thighs.

(Today’s session is all about submission holds and how to escape them – joy. Trini had known she was doomed from the moment Jason announced it. How could she ever be expected to fight her way out of the only place she _wanted_ to be?)

Coincidentally, it’s a little bit easier than she anticipated to keep her mind clear while she’s so acutely aware of the three sets of eyes watching them, but that doesn’t really _help_ her. Knowing that the guys are spectating only makes the heated flush burning beneath her skin that much more intense, and visible, because her arm is twisted at an odd angle, and her shoes keep sliding in the cave debris every time she tries to get her footing, and she’s honestly stuck. Like, stuck-stuck.

The harder she tries to escape, the more Kimberly laughs. Infuriatingly enough, she’s not even winded. Not even a _little_.

“Having some trouble, Trin?”

Trini just grunts back at her under her breath. She finally manages to squirm around wildly enough that she flips them, forces Kimberly onto her back, and manages to scramble up onto her knees, but even that doesn’t really help. Kimberly actually seems to have _more_ leverage this way, ironically, and Trini can’t shake the feeling that she’s really fucked herself over this time. (At this point, the only thing she can be grateful for is the fact that Kimberly decided to take Trini’s shirt off in favor of a pink tank top before they started training, so it’s not being torn to shreds in the midst of their tussle.)

“Come on,” Kimberly continues provoking her. “What’s the problem?”

Trini growls. “Your legs are… so fucking… _strong_ – Jesus – Christ –”

Lowering her voice so that only Trini can hear, Kimberly whispers, “Keep going. I’m totally digging the dirty talk.”

Damn.

Trini loses focus. She feels it happen. She drifts off into a dense pink haze, the one that lingers constantly in the back of her mind, reserved specifically for thoughts of her girlfriend – thoughts that aren’t necessarily PG-13. She swears it’s an instantaneous thing, a _second_ at most, but that second is all Kimberly needs. She easily regains the upper hand – though, she never really lost it to begin with – effortlessly performing an elaborate twist that ends with Trini’s face pressed hard into the dirt and providing her an even slimmer chance at escaping the submission.

Honestly, she doesn’t even care. She’s more than a little turned on right now, because Kimberly is reaching out to brush her hair out of her face in a way that is obviously more patronizing than sincere, sporting an apologetic pout to match it perfectly, while her legs are still literally crushing the air from Trini’s lungs – and why that’s so fucking _hot_ , Trini doesn’t think she’ll ever understand – and her ears are ringing with echoes of ‘dirty talk’ and ‘keep going’ and –

“Trini, are you alright?” Alpha’s voice cuts in, and it’s about as pleasant a knife to the groin.

Trini can’t see Kimberly’s face anymore, but she can hear her giggling, and she growls in frustration. “I’m fine.”

“I only ask because the ship’s biometric scanners report that your vitals have spiked dramatically in the last –”

“The ship’s scanners can suck it,” she grunts. She stubbornly resumes her useless struggling, pointedly ignoring the fact that her face is so hot it feels like it’s literally about to melt off. “Now shut up before I turn you into scrap metal.”

Kimberly leans down to whisper in her ear, close enough that her lips brush against it. “Don’t be mean,” she chides.

“Trini, I don’t mean to nag, but your heart rate is exceedingly high.”

“Shut the fuck up, Alpha!”

Everyone laughs, and Trini groans into the dirt.

//

They’ve been dating for over two months, but they haven’t had sex yet, technically. Important distinction – _technically_.

If anyone asked, she’d have to tack on that little caveat because, while they haven’t officially gotten to anything beneath their clothes, there was a thing that happened this one time where she accidentally made Kimberly come.

Accidentally – another important distinction. Who would’ve ever thought that _she_ , Trini Kwan, would ever accidentally make her now _girlfriend_ , Kimberly Hart, _orgasm_ – without touching her directly? Definitely not Trini, that’s for sure.

How did that happen? It went like this. They were making out in Kimberly’s bed – a distinction equally as important as the first two, because there’s no such thing as privacy in Trini’s house, while Kimberly’s place is usually relatively empty in comparison. Trini was laid up against the headboard with about ten ace bandages wrapped around her knee, because a rogue Putty had gotten the best of her earlier that day, while she was admiring the… athleticism of Kimberly’s body. 

As far as their nights together went, that one was pretty uneventful as Netflix slowly but surely sucked the hours away. Uneventful, that is, until Kimberly wanted a kiss, and then another, and then another – which was not necessarily a bad thing. On the contrary, it was welcomed – _enthusiastically_. But Trini’s knee was still killing her, and even the sticky, slick warmth of Kimberly’s teasing kisses couldn’t stave off the searing pain that raced up the length of her body when she so much as flexed her toes. So, she’d made a stupid joke about not being able to move, assuming that she would get maybe one more kiss before Kimberly sighed, laid her head back down on Trini’s thigh, and resumed watching the movie.

Wrong. Dead wrong. Distinction – _dead_ wrong, because she was pretty sure that false assumption resulted in her death.

Instead of backing off, Kimberly sidled closer, grinning dangerously. She mentioned something about ‘other solutions’ – and before Trini could even suck in a breath, Kimberly was crawling into her lap and straddling her.

It was the first time they’d been quite so close, and thanks to their new Ranger powers, the sensations were about triple what an average teenager might feel in the same situation. Within seconds, their lazy kisses grew hungry. Kimberly was nearly devouring her mouth, stringing hot kisses together like the worst kind of candy, and all Trini could do was grasp Kimberly’s hips and hold on for dear life, because Kimberly had started this slow, slow, slow rocking motion against her and it was actually making Trini dizzy. In the back of her mind, she knew she was digging into Kimberly’s skin in a way that couldn’t be comfortable, but she couldn’t _stop_ , and she couldn’t remember when her hand landed on Kimberly’s ass, and – God, she just wasn’t close enough. She had to have her closer, so she pulled Kimberly against her harder and –

It was spectacular. It was the most beautiful thing Trini had ever witnessed.

It was also _excruciating_ , because Kimberly’s nails had dug in so deeply that they left eight searing trenches in the back of her neck that bled all night and lingered for two days before they finally disappeared – even with Ranger healing.

But the sounds she’d made, the deep flush under her skin, the way her whole body had shuddered in Trini’s lap…

So worth it. Trini didn’t even care that they hadn’t had sex yet – technically.

//

Okay, she kind of cares. Distinction – kind of.

She doesn’t care in the sense that it _bothers_ her. That’s not it at all. She’ll wait a whole year, until marriage – whatever. If that’s what Kimberly wants, no problem. Trini will respect that and comply with it, no questions asked. She cares about Kimberly, not about sex. (She’d never admit that out loud in front of the others – Zack, especially – but it’s the truth.)

But, on the other hand, she does _kind of_ care, because Kimberly just makes it so fucking hard to resist her all the time.

Like, in the middle of a movie, for example. They’re hanging out at Kimberly’s, like they do every weekend, and they’re _supposed_ to be watching the movie that Kimberly just had to rent from Redbox before Trini came over, but… as much as Trini wants to believe she’s gradually building up some sort of tolerance to Kimberly’s wicked charms, it feels like she’s just becoming more and more susceptible to them with each passing day.

Trini’s only human. She’s a super-powered teenage girl with a fuck-ton of raging hormones, who also happens to have a super hot and also super-powered girlfriend with her own raging hormones and, so, yeah, this is definitely one of those times where not having sex kind of sucks.

Because Kimberly can do things with her mouth that could make the devil blush. She kisses like she’s got all the time in the world, like she could plan her whole day around sucking Trini’s soul out through her lips. She cradles Trini’s face in her palms, runs her fingers through her hair, traces her jaw, scrapes her nails across the back of her neck – all the while pressing the softest, sweetest, and definitely _least innocent_ kisses to Trini’s lips, over and over, occasionally experimenting with playful little pecks that just miss the mark and nips that sting, followed by the fleeting flick of her tongue.

All of this is only exacerbated by the fact that Kimberly’s favorite place to sit happens to be directly on Trini’s lap – and, okay, Trini’s not _complaining_ , but is it really her fault that her mind is twenty-thousand leagues deep in the gutter when Kimberly’s sitting right _there_ and doing _that,_ making _that_ sound and _biting_ just enough to absolutely drive Trini insane?

There’s a part of her that’s worried Kimberly’s parents will randomly make an appearance and find them making out on the couch while a movie that Trini can’t even remember the name of plays on, forgotten, and she’s trying to calculate an effective way to reduce the amount of effort it would take to undo each of the four buttons securing Kimberly’s shorts – seriously, why do her shorts need _four_ buttons? – even though it’s extremely unlikely that they will be interrupted.

Despite her traitorous thoughts, she behaves herself and keeps her hands placed neutrally on the smooth, warm skin of Kimberly’s thighs.

Kimberly has no such reservations. She continues at her leisure, fists both hands in Trini’s hair and tugs, just a little.

Trini melts into the couch, silently begs for mercy, prays for some kind of relief. She _swears_ this is how she’s going to die – with Kimberly in her lap, slowly and methodically unraveling her mind.

//

Trini has said a lot of stupid things in her lifetime, but this one – well, she’s pretty sure this one takes the cake.

She likes pressure. She always has. It’s comforting – and, naturally, because Kimberly’s her _girlfriend_ , Trini likes it when Kimberly is the source of that pressure. Which, in fewer words, means that she really fucking likes it when Kimberly’s on top of her.

Look, it’s not like _that_ – she just likes to feel the full weight of her body, to really _experience_ it, to know that it’s _real_.

Recently, because she’s a big fucking _idiot_ , she made the mistake of _telling_ Kimberly that – and it went about as well as it sounds. It necessitated a graceless, fumbling explanation about how, thanks to their increased strength, the sensation is exciting and kind of sensual rather than smothering. Yeah, it wasn’t fun.

She incontrovertibly considers this a _mistake_ , because, of course, now that Kimberly knows, she takes advantage of it at every possible opportunity – even the bad ones, and especially the please-god-no-never-ever-do- _that_ -thing- _here_ ones.

Like the next day, at Sunday morning sparring practice, where they’re surrounded by three teenage boys.

Also, an alien-crafted robot and a talking wall-face that houses the former Red Ranger’s consciousness.

But Kimberly does it anyway. Any excuse she can find to push Trini down, straddle her, jump on her, ‘fall’ on top of her – she takes it without hesitation. At this point, Trini is convinced that Kimberly likes to embarrass her in front of all the guys specifically, just to see the flash of undiluted panic that appears on her face when she realizes what’s coming, but –

Honestly, it’s a little hard to concentrate on the ‘why’ part when Kimberly’s knees are pinning her shoulders against the raw sediment at the bottom of the Pit. There’s a large stone digging into her spine, and she tells herself that’s why she is struggling so hard to keep her lower body off the ground like a wrestler who refuses to tap out – not because she wants to get closer to Kimberly’s body, not at all. (She actively reminds herself that the other Rangers are still watching.)

But Kimberly’s staring down at her with that smirk – the one she wears whenever she casually mentions _that thing_ Trini made her do that one time _on accident_ , and, okay, to be fair, Kimberly’s sitting on her chest, but she’s not heavy at all and Trini still can’t fucking breathe right now and –

“Take it easy, Kim,” Jason cuts in, laughing. “Pretty sure you got her.”

Kimberly doesn’t look up, just stares into Trini’s eyes harder. “Give?”

“You wish,” Trini grunts. She tries to dislodge Kimberly with her shoulders, but doesn’t have enough leverage.

Kimberly rides out the motion with an increasingly dangerous grin, and then shrugs. “Sorry, Jason. No can do.”

“Look, if you two don’t get up now, you’ll be there for the rest of the day,” Zack argues.

“Probably the rest of the week,” Jason mutters under his breath. (They fist bump. Trini’s going to kill them.)

“Again, I know this is probably obvious to everyone else, but – are they flirting? They’re flirting, aren’t they?”

Zack sighs. “Yes, Billy, they are. They’re sullying our sacred training grounds with their – holy shit, dude!”

He cuts off as Trini finally manages to escape Kimberly’s restraint, which requires a fuck-ton of core strength she didn’t even know she had until two seconds ago. Her abs are probably going to be on fire tomorrow, but it’s worth it so see all of their faces – including Kimberly’s – when she stops squirming, locks her arms around Kimberly’s thighs, sits up, and rises to her feet, practically carrying Kimberly on her shoulders, then drops her girlfriend unceremoniously in the dirt.

The boys holler madly behind them, various iterations of ‘dude, did you _see_ that?’ resounding throughout the Pit.

Trini is more focused on the influx of strength in her veins, and the way Kimberly is staring up at her, biting her bottom lip hard like – well, like, if the guys weren’t there, something _very good_ – or very _bad –_ would be happening right now.

She gulps, but stands her ground – even though she has a metaphysical boner that’s approximately the size of the continental US.

Kimberly rallies quickly. Her eyes take on a darker, sharper gleam as she pushes herself to her feet and brushes the dirt from her shorts. _God_ , those shorts. Trini loves them. They’re the ones she used to wear when she was a cheerleader. Not the spandex ones she used to wear under her skirt, but the cotton ones she used to wear to practice out on the field.

(Trini would deny under pain of death that she knows the difference between the two.)

Kimberly takes a few steps back, limbers up again, readies herself in a new fighting stance – and Trini’s staring at her thighs, unable to look away even as she squares up again, because they look so good in those fucking shorts, it’s infuriating.

She’s still looking when a fist comes flying at her face, and she just barely manages to duck in time.

Kimberly Hart really _is_ the cruelest girlfriend.

Within moments, they’re sparring at full force, and the guys are watching like it’s a UFC title fight. Trini can hear Zack explaining to Billy that ‘this type of fighting is called foreplay,’ and she makes a mental note to stab him with something later, but she forgets about it when Kimberly attempts a high kick to her chin, narrowly missing when Trini shifts back, and her shoe passes so closely to the tip of Trini’s nose that she can actually _smell_ the rubber and synthetic polyester.

She thinks for a second that she might gain the upper hand when she places both of her palms on Kimberly’s raised calf and thrusts upward, hoping to throw off her equilibrium, because any one of the other Rangers would’ve been knocked on their ass – but even though she has practically been forced into a standing split, Kimberly is hardly phased.

Trini gapes at her incredulously as she swings her foot back down and gracefully resumes her stance.

“Don’t look so surprised,” Kimberly says. “I used to be a cheerleader, remember? I’m pretty flexible.”

Then she winks – fucking _winks_.

Trini hesitates for a second. Okay, it’s not even a second. A millisecond, barely – how can she not with _that_ image in her mind? – and it’s in that infinitesimal fraction of a second that she gets clocked in the face with a roundhouse kick.

Darkness shrouds her vision almost immediately. There is only a moment, the length of a single breath, as she sways on the spot, where she wonders exactly how flexible Kimberly _really_ is – before she collapses, completely unconscious.

//

She wakes with a start to find herself in bed – Kimberly’s bed, actually.

Kimberly herself is currently at her side. She’s gazing down at Trini with a soft smile, stroking her face, and she looks _so_ beautiful in the faint blue glow of the overcast afternoon seeping through the open window. Her hair is damp, and she’s wearing Trini’s favorite shirt again, like she must have showered at some point while Trini was unconscious.

“What –?” Trini tries to speak, and finds that her throat is dry. “How did we –?”

Kimberly smiles. “Alpha said you’d be fine when you woke up, but I made him put you through the ship’s bio scanners, just to be sure – which revealed that you had a concussion, by the way – so I had him teleport us to my place, so I could keep an eye on you.” Again, she passes her hand gently over the side of Trini’s face, which hurts less than she thought it would. “The cut is gone already, but the bruise is still there. How are you feeling?”

Trini cracks a smile. “Like my girlfriend just knocked me the fuck out.”

Kimberly’s answering smirk is suitably smug. “That’s because she did.”

She leans down to kiss her – and it’s soft, at first, but also teasing and a little sensual, just enough to make Trini let out a little huff of breath that has nothing to do with the warm palm weighing on her ribs.

Kimberly pulls back a little, licking her lips. “She’s also fully prepared to make it up to you.”

Trini tries, she really does, to remain aloof. Doesn’t really work. “How’s she gonna do that?”

There’s a dangerous glint in Kimberly’s eyes, and now Trini knows she’s definitely in trouble.

“Well, she’s gonna start by doing _this_ ,” Kimberly murmurs as she shifts onto her knees, then slides one over Trini’s hips, settling down with a knowing smile when Trini gulps. “And this…” She leans down to bring their bodies close together, bracing her forearms against Trini’s chest, as she slides her hands into the hair at the nape of Trini’s neck. “Maybe some of this…” She trails off as she begins pressing teasing little kisses to the edge of Trini’s jaw and chin, then pulls back.

Trini misses the look Kimberly gives her – staring unseeingly up at the ceiling and trying to remember how to breathe.

Kimberly’s laughter is low and throaty and downright _rude_. “How’s she doing so far?” she asks.

“Good,” Trini squeaks, then clears her throat. “I mean, fine. Could be worse. There’s definitely room for improvement.”

“Fair enough,” Kimberly concedes. She continues nuzzling below Trini’s jaw, this time against the vein jumping harshly beneath the skin. “But, hypothetically, if she were to continue in this fashion, would you forgive her for kicking you in the face?”

They both know Trini has already forgiven her – and they both also know that Trini’s too stubborn for her own good.

“Continue?” Trini breathes. “I don’t think there’s… m-much more she could do. She’s pretty much exhausted her repertoire of tricks.”

Fuck, she’s asking for it now – _really_ asking for it, because the look in Kimberly’s eyes turns downright predatory.

“Has she?” Kimberly asks, and it’s almost as though she’s giving her a second chance to reevaluate sentencing herself to a premature death, because they both know that if Kimberly really wanted to, she could drive Trini to madness.

Trini swallows her trepidation. (Come on – Kimberly literally _knocked her out_.) “Yeah, she has.”

“Oh, I think she’ll surprise you,” Kimberly murmurs lowly.

Kimberly’s lips find her neck again, and that’s when the panic really sets in, because she’s starting with something that’s easy and innocent – and Trini knows she’s not ready for whatever Kimberly’s planning, and she hates _waiting_ for it.

There’s no harm in trying to expedite the process, or so she tells herself.

“Considering she knocked me unconscious an hour ago,” Trini huffs with some difficulty, “I’d say she’s good at that.”

“She’s trying to _apologize_ ,” Kimberly retorts, arching a brow. “If you would shut your adorable mouth for two seconds.”

Trini clears her throat, settling back like she’s got all the patience in the world. (She doesn’t.) “By all means.”

Kimberly just smiles, that dangerous one, that knowing one – like she realizes that she’s being challenged, but she _knows_ that Trini’s not prepared for the end result. This much is proven true when Kimberly’s hand comes up to cradle her jaw, stroking it lightly, fleetingly with her fingertips until Trini’s completely forgotten she was trying to seem disaffected.

“Better yet…” she murmurs lowly, leaning down, closer, until their mouths are only a breath apart.

She stops there, hovering just out of reach, because she knows that Trini’s patience is practically _nonexistent_ at this point – and, because she honestly can’t resist it, Trini leans up a little in an attempt to close the distance. Kimberly just dances away. Her breath is hot and damp, and it makes Trini’s lips tingle in anticipation. She knows this is another game, trial,test, whatever she wants to call it – and, as Kimberly’s tongue just grazes her lip, she also knows that she’s going to lose. A small sound escapes her, one that has Kimberly grinning victoriously, but Trini doesn’t really care. She just slides her hand into Kimberly’s hair, leans up, and brings their lips together herself. Unfortunately, that… really doesn’t make her situation any better, because once their lips touch, it becomes clear that Kimberly is not holding anything back.

Her pace is still teasing, but less leisurely than before. She bites down, just hard enough to catch Trini’s lip between her teeth, then fucking _tugs_ , pulls back just enough to make it stretch, just a little. She continues in this fashion until Trini is grasping her hips so tightly that there will probably be handprint-shaped bruises framing her waist like floral bouquets tomorrow, but she can’t help it, and now Kimberly is retaliating by fisting Trini’s hair in both of her hands, pulling none too lightly – and when she starts sucking on her tongue, Trini just about comes in her pants.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. She’s in _so much fucking trouble_. This becomes increasingly to her clear as Kimberly’s kisses finally taper off, until she presses one final lingering, teasing one to Trini’s bottom lip and pulls away with a smirk.

Trini’s trying to catch her breath like she’s just run a full marathon as she watches her sit up – and then not breathing at all as Kimberly bites her lip, grasps the bottom of her shirt – _Trini’s_ shirt – and pulls it over her head.

It lands on the floor somewhere across the room; Trini knows this because she hears the distant _thwump_ it makes upon impact, not because she actually _sees_ where it goes, because her eyes are currently glued to Kimberly – who is topless.

(She was right yesterday. That shirt looks _much better_ on the floor.)

She’s still got her sports bra on – that infuriatingly-attractive pink one with the criss-crossing straps that makes Trini want to punch things – and her short hair is mussed and in perfect disarray around perfect her face and – fuck –

It’s too much for Trini’s gay mind to process, it really is. She wishes she could be smooth or suave or something, but she can’t make any sound at all, let alone tell Kimberly how absolutely _gorgeous_ she is, because she has forgotten every word she knows in both English and Spanish.

“What do you think, Trin?” Kimberly teases, threading her fingers through her hair to tame it. “Do you forgive your mean, mean girlfriend now? Is she trying hard enough or does she still have room for improvement?”

Trini shakes her head rapidly. That’s about all she can do.

Kimberly pouts. “Aw, she’s still not trying hard enough?”

(Christ, come on, she _knows_ that’s not what Trini meant.)

Trini finally gets her mouth to move. “N-no – nope – she’s _perdonada_ – I mean, forgiven – she’s f-forgiven.”

“That’s too bad,” Kimberly sighs quietly. Trini only has an instant to swallow her dread before she takes Trini’s hands in her own, lifts them, and turns them to press Trini’s palms against her bare stomach. “She was just getting started…”

“Oh,” Trini squeaks, bites her lip hard. “W-well, a little more… wouldn’t hurt.”

Kimberly smirks, pushing Trini’s hands more firmly against herself. “Is that so?”

“Y-yeah.” Trini clears her throat, tries to sound confident. “I mean, she literally knocked me out.”

Slowly, so slowly, Kimberly begins to inch Trini’s hands up her abdomen. “She did, didn’t she?”

“Yeah.” (Trini pretends her voice doesn’t crack.)

“You should probably consider yourself lucky that’s all she did. I heard she punched some guy’s tooth out once. ”

“Well…” Trini breathes. She loses focus for a second. “I – but – but _he_ – he deserved it, you know? And I didn’t.”

Kimberly pretends to mull it over as she lifts their joined hands an inch higher. “That’s debatable.”

“She also… uh…” Trini licks her lips. God, her mouth is so _dry_. “Pushed me off a cliff… one time.”

Kimberly scoffs. “You’re never going to let her live that down, are you?”

Trini shakes her head silently, but she doesn’t even really remember why.

“For the record, she didn’t _push_ you – she jumped off a cliff and pulled you with her,” Kimberly retorts, and continues lifting their hands over the faint indentations of her ribs like it’s nothing.

Trini watches with a pained expression as her fingertips graze the underwire of Kimberly’s bra. “She… deceived me.”

Kimberly fakes a sigh. “Fine, you’ve made your point. It seems you’re in need of fair compensation for your _extensive_ list of grievances,” she concedes. “Normally, she’d make you beg for this sort of thing, but… she’s feeling pretty generous.”

Trini doesn’t respond – couldn’t, even if she wanted to. Kimberly reaches down with one hand and pulls Trini up by the neck, until they’re both sitting up, parallel to each other, and then leans in to kiss her again. Moments later, she’s sliding their rejoined hands to their destination, where Trini’s palms cover her breasts. And, yeah, Trini’s done this kind of stuff before, but she’s never done it with _Kimberly_ , and that just makes it ten times – a hundred times – a _thousand_ times better than any other girl she’s ever fooled around with, and it feels electrifying, _amazing_ , and kind of life-threatening, because Kimberly is making these soft sounds that are like music notes, and Trini wants to save them and turn them into a song.

She’s enamored by the expanse of skin that is now available to her – the smooth slopes of Kimberly’s shoulders, and the flat planes beneath her collarbones that are only enhanced by that _criminal_ sports bra that Trini has been cursing for the past four months. When they finally break apart for air, Trini can’t help but press her lips there and, unsurprisingly, she doesn’t even care that it’s in the way, loves the way those infuriating little straps of nylon and elastic feel against her lips and teeth.

Somehow one of her hands has found its way to the back of Kimberly’s neck, sliding up in to her hair – it’s even shorter now than it was the first time she cut it, the perfect length to grasp in her palm – and Kimberly’s trembling as Trini’s other thumb passes over her nipple through the thin layer of fabric between them and she bites down on the soft skin in the little divot just beneath her shoulder, and –

This time, Kimberly’s nails dig into her back, and she actually rips Trini’s shirt in half to rake at the skin underneath – but Trini doesn’t care, because it’s worth it to see her shudder apart again, right there in her lap.

Trini leans up and kisses her again, until they’re both starving for oxygen. Her blood feels like it’s a thousand degrees and there’s this nagging feeling in the pit of her gut like she kind of has to pee and she has way more energy than she knows what to do with, but Trini never wants these little accidents to stop happening.

Because kissing Kimberly may be hell, but Trini loves every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if the formatting has any problems. It looks okay on my end, but I want it to be accessible to everyone. It's probably not all that legible on mobile, but I'm hoping most people can read it on the full site.
> 
> Also, come yell at me on Tumblr (@grammarkid)! I'll probably be posting some minor little add-ons that didn't make it into final cut of the fic at some point.


End file.
